powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CoolCat123450/Character Sheet 38
' Name': Stephen Williams Alias: The Visionary, The Heart of the Corporation, Guru of Modern Technologies, The Precursor to the New Order, Fortune 500 Alignment: Lawful Evil Species: Enhanced Human Age: 75 Occupation: Co-founder of the Neo-Kosmos Corporation, Technological Developer for Cipher Affiliation: Neo-Kosmos Corporation, Cipher Abilities: Enhanced Intelligence, Tactical Analysis, Business Intuition, Enhanced Inventing, Psychological Intuition Devices: Electronic Eye (Enhanced Vision, Electromagnetic Vision) Portable Cloaking Shield Generator (Adjustable), Telecom (Telepathic Relay, Psychic Communication) Motto: "Change is inevitable." Quotes: "The reason I joined Cipher is to make this world a better place. This artificial eye in my socket is a constant reminder of my failure to my younger brother who died as a consequence of his vision for a more far more advanced world. About 40 years ago, we started Neo-Kosmos to usher in a new era when we were in our late 30's and were still young and foolish, and as I matured and began to understand how technology impacts the public and that these advancements should be controlled although my brother just didn't see it. If he had a vision, he had to tell the world which was why I had to poison him. Before all of that, this electronic eye that you see right now was his way of curing my glaucoma ... and that's why I am using Cipher as an avenue to change the world because as soon as we ascend to the top, I will release the technology that my brother created for the world and administrate its usage according to my will." "My brother believed psionics to be the wave of the future and believed that one could be able to stimulate their supernatural abilities using technology. He was the first to build a prototype for the telecom and knew this breakthrough would mark the foundation of new fields in science such as psiotechnics. I shut that down because I've been told of the incredible catastrophe that would spell out because of the invention including the more liberal use of nuclear weaponry, the abuse of developing countries, more defined social caste, and even more. We were not ready for such a technological revolution so I effectively discontinued the project. We never had the same relationship after that, and ever since his death, I've tried to honor it by finishing the Telecom myself using his blueprints detailing a precise network of nanites that transmit and receive electromagnetic signals to simulate telepathy. I've succeeded after several years, but that doesn't matter anymore." "Neo-Kosmos could be described as my only child that I nurtured and cultivated from the ground up, and even though it is continually threatened by Stockton Technologies, I always had solace in the fact that the public held our name in a higher respect especially when we diversified into consumer electronics selling being the world's greatest manufacturer of phones and televisions making Kosmos a household name. When I learned years prior that my brother created the android, Sebastian von Stein, in collusion with Richard Stockton to help Stockton Technologies, it was then that I knew what I had to do for my company." Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts